grendothfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Races Depending on your race, you will also gain some stats and abilities. Greyfeather has specific races that must be used. All other realms on Grendoth use the races listed in the Player's Handbook. Dragonborn Dragonborn come from Whitefeather only as this is where the portal that allowed them into the land is located. They are not native to Greyfeather, only Whitefeather. Use the Dragonborn stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. Tiefling Tiefling come from Whitefeather only as this is where the portal that allowed them into the land is located. They are not native to Greyfeather, only Whitefeather. There are some differences, however. First, the demonic origin of the Tiefling can be open to interpretation, meaning they can look different based on the demonic half they choose. Second, they all come from Whitefeather, as this is where the portal that allowed them into the land is located. They are not native to Greyfeather, only Whitefeather. Use the Tiefling stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. Greyfeather Races ''' The following races are specific to the Greyfeather realm and are not playable on any other realm on Grendoth. '''Dwarf There is only one type of Dwarf in Greyfeather. The Player's Handbook has two types, the Mountain Dwarf and the Hill Dwarf, but in Greyfeather they are just Dwarves. Use the Mountain Dwarf stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. Elves There are three playable subraces of Elves in Greyfeather, the Aspenleaf, the Elvenwood and the Ty'larenthar '''(dark elf). '''Aspenleaf Elves Aspenleaf Elves are more in touch with nature than the other subraces. To show this affinity for nature, males get a tattoo of an animal totem that runs from their left cheek and up across their foreheads. The females get an animal tattoo on their upper left chest. Use the Wood Elf stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. Elvenwood Elves The canopy of the Elvenwood Forest is more dense than any other forest, so Elvenwood Elves tend to be pale of skin. They are more attuned to magic than nature, though some can be rangers or druids, as well. Use the High Elf stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. Ty'larenthar Elves The physical differences in the Ty'larenthar Elves are quite striking. First, they are even more pale than the Elvenwood elves, which comes from living underground for many centuries. They always have dark hair because it was never exposed to sunlight. They have larger eyes than any of the other subraces due to living underground and their teeth are pointed and sharp, from eating roots that grew from solid stone. Use the Drow stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. Gnomes There is only one type of Gnome in Greyfeather. The Player's Handbook has two types, the Forest Gnome and the Rock Gnome, but in Greyfeather they are just Gnomes. Use the Rock Gnome stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. '' '''Halflings' The Player's Handbook as two Halfling variations and both are allowed in Greyfeather. Half-Elf When creating a Half-Elf in Greyfeather, choose from the Greyfeather Elf subraces; half-Aspenleaf, half-Elvenwood or half-Dark Elf. Use the Half-Elf stats and abilities in the Player's Handbook. Half-Orc Creating a Half-Orc is done per the Player's Handbook. There are no tribal distinctions in Greyfeather. Highlander ' When I created Greyfeather back in 1982, I wanted to add a unique race to the land that embodied the frozen tundra on which they lived. I created the Highlanders. This is not a class of barbarian, this is a race that can be several different race-specific classes. The height range for a male is 6’6” to 7’8” in height, and they weigh between 250 and 350 pounds. The females are also quite large, being anywhere from 6’2” to 7’2” in height and weighing anywhere from 170 to 250 pounds. They age just as humans do. They become mature adults at 16 and live to be 80 years of age. ''Use the Human Age Chart in the Player's Handbook for this statistic. Highlanders gain +2 to Constitution and an additional +1 to the primary attributes of the class they choose to run (i.e. Warrior would be +1 to Strength and +1 to Constitution). Due to their origins of the frozen tundra, the Highlander is resistant to cold. If a spell that calls upon cold, frost or ice is used against them, and they make their saving throw, they take no damage from it. If they fail their saving throw, they take one-half damage. All Highlanders gain the Survival skill automatically. When it says to choose two skills for each class, this is two skills in addition to Survival. Reference ''Rolling Up a Highlander (Greyfeather)‎ ''for background and information about the Highlander classes. '''Human Creating a Human is done per the Player's Handbook. The Human variant is not allowed.